A Wonderful Christmas
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: It is Christmas time at the House of Anubis. Nina and Fabian broke up a couple of months ago. Nina gets upset that Fabian is spending so much time with Joy. She wants to get back together with Fabian but is not sure if he wants to get back together with her. Will Fabina get back together? Just read and review. Rated T because I am paranoid.


A Wonderful Christmas

Hey everyone! Merry Christmas! I hope you are all having a great one! A lot of people have asked me to do a Fabina one. So this is your Christmas present. This takes place a couple of months after the breakup. I hope you enjoy and please check out my other stories and leave a review. Thanks! I do not own House of Anubis!

**Nina's POV: **

Fabian and I have not really hung out since the breakup. Well other than the mystery. He always hangs out with Joy and it drives me insane! I want to get back together with him. It is Christmas and already exchanged gifts. Amber got me makeup, Mara got me The Hunger Games Book, Jerome got me a scarf that Mara helped picked out, Eddie got me pajama pants, Alfie got me a book on Aliens, Patricia got me a new purse, and Fabian said his present was for later. I gave Fabian his present already. I got him a guitar pick. I really wasn't expecting Joy to get me anything since we are like enemies. I am upset because I couldn't go home for Christmas. It was too much money to go back and forth.

I walk downstairs and see Joy and Fabian laughing and talking. Fabian stopped laughing when he saw me. Joy then stopped and turned around. She rolled her eyes at me. What have I ever done to her? I just sat on the couch across from them and grab my book that was on the table. I am currently reading The Hunger Games. I enjoyed the movie, so I decided to read the book. Then someone tapped my shoulder ten minutes later. I look up hopping it was Fabian, but of course it wasn't. It was Amber and Patricia.

"Are you ok? You seem a little down?" Patricia asked. I then saw the Fabian and Joy stare at me.

"I am fine. I just wish I was home for Christmas." I responded.

"Well why don't we make you feel more not home sick?" Amber asked. I looked at her confused. She put on the boom box and played Christmas music. I laughed and put my book down. I got up and danced with them. The whole house came in and started dancing. They didn't even ask. Then a slow song came on and all the couples danced, while I stood awkwardly in the corner. Even though Joy and Fabian weren't dating, they were still dancing. I was so jealous.

I was wondering if Mara and Jerome were dating because they were dancing. They are such a cute couple. I like Mara better with Jerome than Mick. I do like Mick it's just, I don't know. Fabian stopped dancing and started telling Joy something. She looked pissed off. She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. Fabian then came over to me,

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. I smiled and just nodded. We went to the center of the dance floor.

"I am sorry for not spending time with you." Fabian said.

"It's fine. As long as we are here now." I said

"I was wondering if you would like to get back together. I miss you. You were always the one." he exclaimed. Oh my god. Say yes Nina!

"Yes. I would love to get back together. I missed you to." I stated truthfully. Amber ran over and held a mistletoe over our heads. We both laughed and Fabian leaned in to kiss me. We had a long passionate kiss and pulled apart in like three minutes. Amber took the mistletoe down.

"Fabina!" she squealed. We all laughed.

"Oh here is your present." he said handing me a small box. I ripped open the wrapping paper and opened the small box. It was a heart necklace. I smiled and took the necklace out of the box.

"I love it. Thank you." I stated.

"Turn the necklace around." he said. I did. Engraved on the necklace was Fabina forever. I smiled. I put it on.

"I love it. Thank you." I stated.

"Anytime. I love you." he said. Everyone stopped.

"Whoa. Fabian said he loved Nina without stuttering." Jerome explained shocked. Everyone let out a small chuckle except Fabian and I who just rolled our eyes.

"I love you to." I said. We leaned in and kissed. We pulled away after a few minutes. Everyone clapped. This is the best Christmas ever.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. I hope you guys have a great Christmas! Please leave a review and check out my other stories. Review! **

**-Sammi**


End file.
